The present invention relates to an automatic sheet winding and discharging device that automatically winds a variety of sheets such as paper and film onto a rotary drum and discharges them from it. In particular, this device precisely controls a pressure roller so that a sheet can be pressed against the circumferential surface of the drum only when the pressing operation is executed, thus effectively preventing any stain on the roller from passing to sheets being fed in succession.